The stereotypes song
by lightfeather5632
Summary: The stereotypes song, and hetalia character's reaction to it. XD My characters singing the song, and then getting a lot of threats after, but shamelessly edited out. LISTEN TO THE STEREOTYPES SONG WHILE READING! SERIOUSLY DO IT. /watch?v bZOOm7Ndtqo


THIS TOOK ME TWO FREAKING DAYS TO DO! :(

* * *

Lightfeather jumped up onto the conference table, smiling creepily. Everyone else shut up.

"uh, lightfeather, wheat the bloody hell are you doing?" England questioned.

Her grin just got wider.

She winked at Redfall who was hanging from the ceiling lights by her legs. She smiled and winked back before tossing her a microphone.

Blackspot, who appeared in the window, laughed and smiled.

Whitefire, who was now in the doorway, tossed her a second microphone.

Rainfall, beside the lights, shut them off before jumping up to the ceiling, digging his claws into the soft wood to hold him firm.

The shadow of Grassblaze leapt up through the air, and attached some stage lights beside redfall. She grabbed his hand and swung him up next to her to watch.

"Where did all these warriors come from?!" Switzerland yelled, rearing his shotgun. It was swiped from him by Goldenpaw, who landed beside Whitefire and giggled.

Blackspot spoke, strutting up to the table. "you know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it. And it goes a little something like this:"

Moonshine and moondew appeared wearing sunglasses and headphones, in front of a dj set up, turning it on.

Suddenly the lights clicked up and on Lightfeather. "I think I love you more, than Japanese love tentacle porn~" Japan blushed and shook his head furiously. "not true! I swear!" He mumbled.

Blackspot tossed her microphone to Whitefire ands she ducked under Blackspot, taking her place beside Lightfeather as Blackspot jumped to Whitefire's original place next to Goldenpaw.

"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!"

Lightfeather threw her microphone to Goldenpaw, who launched up and landed on Whitefire's shoulders.

"Lets come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl~" India glared deeply into goldenpaw's head and snarled. "Does it LOOK like i have a unibrow to you?!"

Goldenpaw only smiled apologetically at her while Whitefire threw her microphone to Redfall, who fell from the ceiling.

Goldenpaw jumped from whitefire's shoulders when she teleported away and landed on Redfall's. "And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!"

Goldenpaw's microphone landed back in Lightfeather's palm as she was pulled up by Rainfall and flipped over to the doorway again.

Lightfeather stood back to back with Redfall and the two shared a smirk, twirling.

"Check it out now." Lightfeather started.

Redfall caught on. "I love those fat americans."

America's fist collided with the table and a crack was heard. Lightfeather flicked her finger at America. "You know they so obnoxious."

Canada got up and restrained America with his hockey stick.

"They always eating burgers." Redfall sang, munching into a cheeseburger as she said that.

Lightfeather raised her hand and her shotgun appeared in her hand before she took a shot at the ceiling, Grassblaze scrambling out of the way. "They always holding shot guns."

Redfall burst into flames and disappeared, reappearing a moment later back with Grassblaze.

Blackspot circled around Lightfeather as redfall dropped her microphone, Blackspot catching it on her out stretched cat tail. "And I love Mexicans."

Mexico's head lifted and he stared at Blackspot with a raised eye brow.

Lightfeather fell through a portal she opened and Whitefire jumped up through it with Lightfeather's microphone, the portal closing before she fell back through.

"The way they mow my lawn!~" Mexico froze.

Blackspot darted away in the shadows and goldenpaw fell from the ceiling, Whitefire catching her. "They all got a 100 kids-"

"Cause they don't know how to put a condom on." Whitefire finished before both disappeared with the wind, and Redfall and Lightfeather now accompanied the spot again.

"Uh huh!" Grassblaze shouted.

"Cause thats the way they roll!" Redfall sang, before climbing on Lightfeather's shoulders and was hoisted up to the ceiling.

Lightfeather smirked in Israel's direction. "Ya gotta go big like a Israeli nose~" Israel gagged and sputtered where he sat, jolting upright.

Blackspot down beside Ireland, patting his head-"If you ever buy a pint for an irish guy~"

She then jumped up next to Lightfeather, who took that as a que to escape the scene, Whitefire appearing with a gust of wind. "~And he's out of control, like a chinese driver!"

China and Ireland sent murderous looks their way.

Blackspot was pulled to the ceiling by Rainfall and Grassblaze lowered Redfall down.

"I love the middle east but how do they handle,"

Blackspot smiled deviously. "Rockin' burkas while they riding camels?"

Blackspot high fived Redfall and replaced herself with Lightfeather. **(lightfeather)**"I love Jamaicans, yeah they cool,"

**(redfall)**"But they're always high,"

**(lightfeather)**"So don't let them fool ya!"

Redfall and Lightfeather pretended to be shot dead by blackspot and whitefire and fell to the ground, their bodies disappearing and replaced by their cat forms.

"Ya mon!" Grassblaze laughed.

Blackspot and Whitefire twirled around childishly. "And I love them puerto Ricans," Blackspot said.

**(whitefire)** "Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,"

Whitefire giggled and Twirled Blackspot again before she shot off the table, still twisting, and landed gracefully beside Lightfeather and Redfall, before collapsing from dizziness and turning into her own cat form.

Goldenpaw dashed up and threw a rose to Poland, who caught it curiously.

**(goldenpaw)**"If you didn't know, then your a little slow and you're probably from Poland~" Poland choked and dropped the rose, pale.

Whitefire Burst into ash and drifted away beside Redfall, forming into her cat form.

Goldenpaw's wings burst from her back and she flew to the window. "SWITCH!" She screeched, before transforming to a cat and falling.

Exhausted, the warriors waited by the door. The nations were obviously mad, and about to get up for revenge when a Call came from the door.

"Check it out now."

The warriors hooted as Skysong Appeared in the window, following her was Flutterfrost,

(I forgot my friend's warrior name and looked all over my house for the sheet with it and finally looked in my door ten minuets later to see the sheet under my binder. =_-")

-Wildflower, Flaminglight, and rosequartz.

Flaminglight leapt up to the table and laughed, grabbing a microphone that was jutting out from her pocket. **(flaminglight)**"I think I love you more, than the Japanese love tentacle porn~"

Japan, a dark cherry red, hid his face in his arms.

Wildflower was pulled up from her spot by Grassblaze and flipped over to Flaminglight, a microphone already in hand. **(wildflower)**"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes!"

Flaminglight poofed away in light and Skysong replaced her.(**Skysong)** "Lets come together, and live in this world, like a, unibrow on an indian girl~"

India sighed, leaning back and giving up.

Wildflower disappeared, a floating rose there in her place. Flutterfrost came up to interpret her and grabbed hold of the rose.

The rose transformed into a microphone and Flutterfrost smiled. **(Flutterfrost)**"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."

America, over his anger of being called fat, started dancing and laughing at the other nations expressions.

Skysong was gone before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Flaminglight back on the "stage".

"Check it out now." Grassblaze yelled down.

**(Flaminglight)** "Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell**, **If you love the Outback redneck Australians," Australia's right eye twitched at that.

Flutterfrost froze in ice and shattered to a millions pieces, floating up and reshaping to form Wildflower. **(Wildflower)**"And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude,"

England froze from yelling and looked shocked. "DEFINITELY not crooked..." He muttered.

France choked laughing at him and fell off his chair.

Flaminglight burst into flames like redfall had earlier and when the flames dissipated Skysong was there.

"What is with these absolutely CRAZY Effects?" Austria muttered under his breath.

Greece had long since stopped listening and instead went to play with the warriors still in cat form.

**(Skysong)** "And those creepy Italians, who, think they're smooth!"

Italy didn't even seem to have noticed Skysong had said that, but Romano was swearing his head off, Spain trying to calm him down in vain.

Wildflower was brought up to the ceiling by Rainfall and winked at Flutterfrost, who smiled back and hung down by her legs on the lights. **(Flutterfrost) **"And how could anyone hate the french?"

France froze, silent, and looked up cautiously. Skysong laughed and darted off the table, Flaminglight popping up in front of France with an evil smirk. **(Flaminglight) **" Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits~"

France sputtered and shrieked. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE THAT ISN'T TRUE!" England snickered and France turned on him. "yeah, like your any better, ENGLAND!" england's eye twitched and they got in a fight like usual.

Flutterfrost pulled herself back up and grabbed onto Wildflower's wrist, bending her back in an humanly impossible way and flipped her back down, similar to the motion of unrolling a rub.

But upside down.

**(Wild flower)**"Brazilian girls, Is what you want,"

Ukraine flinched and russia patted her back ressuringly before sending a look of death to Wildflower. **(I feel kinda bad about that one, but the songs not mine. Sorry, Ukraine!)**

Flaminglight was pulled under the table by Skysong and she smiled at her and darted away while Skysong got up to the table. **(Skysong) **"Walking around with all that ba-dunk-a-dunk."

Grassblaze whistled and Ukraine blushed.

Wildflower was gone, no one even noticed she had left, or that flutterfrost was already in her place.

"SERIOSULY How do they do that!?" Austria yelled angrily.

**(Flutterfrost) **"I love africans, but hold up a second."

Africa looked up questionably.

Skysong flew up to the ceiling and helped Flaminglight to get down.

**(flaminglight) **"National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid!"

Africa blinked and took out a phone to call National Geographic with a dangerous look in his eyes.

**(Flutterfrost) **"Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose."

Flutterfrost flipped up to the ceiling, nearly falling again but wildflower steadied her, before coming down herself.

**(Wildflower) **"Uh oh! You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast."

Russia just smiled fakely.

Flaminglight disapeared behind a curtain promptly, before it fell and SKysong was there again. **(Skysong) **"They're stereotypes, and if you believe them, Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis."

Korea gasped, and Japan put his head up to look at him. "Um... Korea?"

He was frozen from shock.

Wildflower jumped up as flutterfrost duck ducked under her, clinging to the ceiling.

**(Flutterfrost) **"I think I love you more than theJapanese love tentacle porn,"

Japan blushed again and hid his face from veiw.

Skysong was already gone again. Flaminglight in her place. **(flaminglight)**

"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes**."**

Flutterfrost flipped up to Flaminglights shoulder and she hoisted her up to grassblaze, who brought her to the other warriors and Greece.

Wildflower popped out from Flaminglights pocket and grew in size until she was normal.

**(Wildflower) **"Let's come together and live in this world like aunibrow on an Indian girl,"

India groaned.

Flaminglight traded in with Skysong, tossing her the microphone.

(**Skysong) **"And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" GRassblaze shouted.

All the warriors who were with Greece transformed back to humans and joined the warriors on the table.

well, beside Grassblaze, Rainfall, Rosequartz, (she was helping with the lights) Moonshine, and Moondew, of course, grouped together on the table, a microphone in each hand.

**"I love scotsmen, though they hump sheep!" **

Scotland's jaw fell open and he watched with a look of pure horror.

**"I love scotsmen though they hump sheep!"**

switzerland offered Scotland his gun. Scotland refused, for some reason.

**"I love scotsmen though they hump sheep!"**

By now, even America had joined in, trying to get England to do the same.

**"I love scotsmen though they hump sheep!"**

Goldenpaw managed to somehow get up onto Lightfeather's shoulder's and cheer.

**"They hump sheeeepppp, They hump sheeeepppp, They hump sheeeeppppp!" **

In one voice, they all sang.

"**I think I love you more than the **

**Japanese love tentacle porn,**

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these **

**stereotypes.**

**Let's come together and live in this world like a **

**unibrow on an Indian girl,**

**And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these **

**stereotypes!"**

Lightfeather laughed and smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I'm just playing, you know I love you guys."

Redfall popped up from behind her and giggled. "But seriously, don't hump any sheep."


End file.
